fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanime World
Fanime World is the largest and most popular fanime interactive, networking site currently on the Internet. Opened on July 23rd, 2008. Fanime World enables users to upload their own fanime into the site. About Fanime World was conceived by Amber, Michelle, and Ryan on July 17th. When Fanime World first opened on July 23rd. 2008, it became a huge success, which would have not been as much without the help of dimant88's support. Fanimators from all over YouTube began to coin the phrase 'fanime' as the site began to grow. The site allows users to easily submit their fanimes, and more recently, submit reviews and fanart, and if approved by an admin, would be added to the Fanime List. The layouts usually change weekly, and feature a character or persona from the Fanime Community. It also frequently holds fanime-themed contests which vary from holiday videos to layout contests. Originally run by 3 admins (Ryan, Michelle, and Amber) the site is now only run by two of the three (Michelle & Amber). The admins of the main site are responsible for keeping the chatbox clean and safe from spam. Forums The Fanime World Forums are considered the most favored part of Fanime World. With over 400 members, it consists of a wide range of section topics, such as Debate, Roleplaying and Art Challenges. The forums are used as a resource for many members who are unsure of a way to draw something, such as a hairstyle or clothing, and give great fun ways to improve drawing skill by participating in challenges, Members are represented by their own uploaded icons and create their signature. The forum's discussions usually vary from art to opinion on social status, and welcome subjects that can not usually be talked about on most forums. The forum is currently ran by 5 mods, Amberger (Admin), Deus (Mod), Ashura (Mod), Cookie (Mod), Pichi (Mod), Coolcameracat (Mod), and Thread Slayer Zay (Mod). Each mod is assigned to protect the forums from spam, off topic boards, and users who do not comply with the rules and regulations. At an unrecorded date in early 2011, the Fanime World Forums have supposedly shut down. It is believed to have ben deleted without warning due to breaking the Proboards ToS. So far, nobody knows the real reason it got deleted. After all, it could just be a small problem. The Fanime World Awards On August 16th, 2008 Fanime World launched its official own Fanime Awards, known as the Fanime World Awards '08. Users were able to vote on nominated fanimators throughout the Fanime Community. Some of the nominees included Marim23, Diamant88, Chii24 and MelodyFan12. This contest has now become a annual one, and due to speculation of Fanime World Awards '08 being rigged, the rules were then changed. Fanime World Awards '09 allowed users to pick the nominess, vote for nominees, and for users to nominate themselves for categories (Best Attack, Best Get Down, Best Opening, Best Transformation, etc.). So far, it has been a great success. External Links Fanime World spin-off's Fanime World inspired many users to make their own sites, including: *Fanime Tube (dead..?) *Fanimators Online (active) *Duck Tube (unknown status) Category:Website